Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods Part One COMMENTARY
by I Heart Thomas Brown
Summary: BelieverInChrist's first insult to both the world of Percy Jackson and the Bible, with my commentary. Rated M because that's how he rated it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, how are you feeling today? I might as well ask you now, especially if you're English, Jewish, Muslim, Buddhist, a Democrat, or even a Christian yourself, because you're going to need some politeness to get you through the following fanfiction. I did not write this myself, all credit goes to Thomas Finnegan William Brown.**

* * *

><p>Believer in Christ: Hello Jesus! <strong>Please <strong>**tell ****me ****you ****mean ****Jesus ****Luz.**  
>Jesus: Hello my son. <strong>LUKE, <strong>**I ****AM ****YOUR ****FATHER!**  
>Believer in Christ: Am I saved by writing this story. <strong>Are <strong>**you ****saved ****by ****writing ****crappy ****fanfiction ****about ****a ****well-loved ****series ****with ****absolutely ****no ****Satanic ****undertones? ****Hmm****… ****Jesus ****Luz ****and ****I ****will ****have ****to ****think ****about ****that.**  
>Jesus: Yes my son. <strong>*buzz* <strong>**WRONG!**  
>Believer in Christ: Good. Now should I go hunt down those Satanists.<br>Jesus: Yes my son. **Forgetting ****the ****whole ****Jesus ****Luz ****thing, ****isn****'****t ****Jesus ****of ****Nazareth ****supposed ****to ****be ****a ****very ****peace-loving ****person?**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible, God does <strong>Actually, <strong>**God ****didn****'****t ****write ****the ****bible ****himself****… ****prophets ****did**. I will not feel sorry for using Percy Jackson **YOU ****SHOULD** as it is evil and should not have a disclaimer. **Even ****though ****this ****is ****fanfiction ****for ****Percy ****Jackson, ****not ****the ****bible.**

**Whatever. I'll just do it myself- Thomas Brown does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and neither do I. Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter Title- Being Together The Army**

_Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall. -Proverbs 16:18 _

**Is that another insult to homosexuals?**

I am Jerry **Seinfeld? **and I am a prayer warrior. I am a servent of the lord **Which ****one?** and will do anything to get rid of evil Gods. Lately the Satanic leader Percy Jackson has taken over much of the land, along with his Satanic Army and his girlfriend whore. She has sex with other people just to get Satanic money.**So ****now ****there****'****s ****a ****currency ****for ****every ****branch ****of ****faith?**

That means that I have to get an army together of Christians, so that we can defeat the servents of Satan, and defeat his evil puppets, the false greek gods, who are in fact a lie created by Satan to poison people`s mind. **So ****let ****me ****get ****this ****straight- ****Satan ****created ****the ****Greek ****(with ****a ****capital ****G)****gods, ****who ****have ****distinct ****bodies ****and ****personalities, ****as ****a ****lie ****to ****poison ****the ****minds ****of ****people ****who ****lived ****about ****three ****thousand ****years ****ago, ****a ****thousand ****years ****before ****the ****birth ****of ****Christ? ****Okay.**

_Take heed to thyself that thou be not snared by following them, after that they be destroyed from before thee; and that thou enquire not after their gods, saying, How did these nations serve their gods? even so will I do likewise. – Deuteronomy 12:30_

"Hello my fellow Christian" I told Mary, who is named after Jesus`s Mother. I and her are not dating, if you Satanic scum think that there is something Satanic going on **So ****now ****teenage ****love ****is ****Satanic?**. We are dating **DECIDE!**, but we are not having Sex until we get married. But because we are 15, it means that it is going to be while before we do such a thing **Three ****years, ****minimum. ****Big ****deal**.

"Yes Jerry, how are you. Have you been doing the lord`s biddings?" she asked me. I nodded my head and then she took out the bible and we read the first Chapter of Genesis **which ****version? ****I****'****m ****genuinely ****interested**, which is about the the creation of the world. We talk about how God was so good that he was kind to create a great world as we live in.

_He that answereth a matter before he heareth it, it is folly and shame unto him. -Proverbs 18:13_

Then we discuss about how Satan had poisoned the world by inventing false gods such as Zeus and Venus **who ****is ****incidentally ****Roman, ****not ****Greek**, who were sex gods **lightning ****and ****love ****respectively, ****actually**, which is against the Ten commandments **Untrue. ****The ****Ten ****Commandments ****state ****that ****you ****must ****not ****commit ****adultery ****or ****covet ****your ****neighbour****'****s ****wife, ****but ****it ****says ****nothing ****about ****intercourse ****between ****two ****people ****who ****are ****not ****romantically ****or ****legally ****attached ****to ****other ****people**.

"I need an Army to defeat the evil leader Percy Jackson" I asked her **How ****is ****that ****a ****question?**. I wanted an army so that I could defeat this Satanist and his ungodly army. This is America which is a Christian nation **What ****happened ****to**** "****with ****liberty ****and ****justice ****for ****ALL****"****?**, so Satanist, athesit, hindu, muslims, buddhist, and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods **He****'****s ****including ****Islam ****in ****that ****list?****Does ****he ****realize ****that ****Allah, ****in ****his ****most ****basic ****form, ****is ****more ****or ****less ****the ****same ****as ****the ****Christian ****God-****a ****single, ****just, ****omnipotent ****being ****that ****created ****the ****world**, should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation. We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son **Isn****'****t ****He ****glorious ****enough?**. If they still did not believe, we would burn then, just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. "I want to bring Glory to God"

_Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eyes shall not spare children.-Isaiah 13:18_

"Then I will show you my Christian friends. You will not find a**n** ungodly one among them. There are as clean as you can get them **except ****for ****the ****slaughtering ****of ****innocents, ****and ****all ****that ****jazz**" she told me. She had a her hair tied back so that it would not get in her and not look like a Satanic whore. She also made sure that her skirt did not show any of her legs, or else it would be a sin for a man such as myself **you're 15 **to look at it.**So ****according ****to ****him, ****all ****podiatrists ****must ****die.**

And that was when I got message that a follower of the Satanic leader Percy Jackson. He was there to force people in believing in false gods that made their followers get naked and perform Satanic killings.

_Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her uncleanness. -Leviticus 18:19_

_But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. -Deuteronomy 18:20_

So I went down stair to face the false prophet. He was a believer in false nature gods, such as Pan, who is Satan in disguise. He had big Satanic **GOAT!**horns, so that everyone that was Christian could tell that he was a Satanist.**I ****thought he****'****d ****mistake ****Pan ****for ****the ****Wiccan ****god ****of ****lust****… ****I ****guess ****he****'****s ****poorly ****informed ****about ****everything, ****not ****just ****books ****by ****Rick ****Riordan, ****world ****history, ****human ****anatomy, ****and ****his ****own ****religion.**

"Believe in my god Pan" said the Satyr. "I am Grover and I am servent of Pan and Satan, who are great gods. They are better then God and Jesus"**Jesus ****isn****'****t ****a ****god. ****He ****is ****a ****self-labelled ****Messiah.**

_He that sacrificeth unto any god, save unto the LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed. -Exodus 22:20_

So to defeat this Satanic scum, me, Mary and one of her Christian friends that was there, her name was Ruth **GRAMMAR**, prayed to God and our lord Jesus Christ, to bring down this false prophet. And behold, a group of locus came from the heavens and ate Grover alive. No part of his body, other then his guts and his brains, was left. No even his bones remained. **That****'****s ****an ****image****…**

_And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of the land, even all that the hail hath left. -Exodus 10:12_

So we brought glory to God. We killed a sheep so that we can say thanks to God. Then we went back church and prayed some more. We read the Bible and how Paul convert many people to God. Then Mary`s friends came and we made them members of the Order of the Prayer Warriors.

_Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. -Isaiah 13:16_

Believers in Christ: Thank you for read this and I hope you have turn to the glory of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, the greatest thing to ever happen to this earth. May all that read this be save. **Ah, ****but ****I ****believe ****I ****must ****first ****save ****you ****from ****the ****abyss ****of ****bad ****grammar ****and ****spelling. ****Seriously. ****You ****make ****Tara ****Gilesbie ****look ****like ****Shakespeare.**  
>Jesus: You done me well son. <strong>Somehow, <strong>**I ****feel ****like ****that****'****s ****a ****direct ****quote ****from**** "****The ****Help****"****.**  
>Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord for giving me live and allow me to write this. Amen. <strong>May <strong>**God ****strike ****your ****hands ****with ****divine ****lightning ****to ****prevent ****you ****from ****ever ****writing ****again. ****Amen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Believer in Christ: The Holy One has return. **Did ****he ****just ****call ****himself ****holy? ****This ****is ****blasphemy. ****THIS ****IS ****MADNESS!**  
>Christ Himself: Yes you have. You have been blessed. <strong>Blessed? <strong>**THIS ****IS ****SPARTA!**  
>Believer in Christ: And with this blessing I will rid the world demons.<br>Christ Himself: The unholy ones are thee, Theia47, SonnyGoten, ImagingThings and TheBratMan **Nice ****name**.  
>Believer in Christ: Thee have wage war on our lord Jesus Christ and must be ridden!<br>Chirst Himself: And Alistairlevi13 for serving the dark lord Satan!  
>Believer in Christ: May all these wevil <strong>Rex <strong>**and ****Weevil ****from ****Yugioh? **ones burn in hell! Amen.  
>Christ Himself: Bless my son.<br>Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord! Amen and amen.

**Chapter Title- Defeating the Whore!**

A prayer (speak it out load **Sarcastic ****comment ****loading**to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever! **Actually, ****according ****to ****Dante, ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****the ****first ****circle ****of ****hell, ****which ****really ****isn****'****t ****that ****bad****… ****I****'****ll ****see ****all ****my ****friends ****there.**): _I__believe__in__everyone__that__is__spoken__with__this__holy__word,__and__will__follow__it__so__the__full__command,__even__ridding__the__world__of__those__flithly__atheist!__Amen__and__amen!_

_And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she profaneth her father: she shall be burnt with fire. -Leviticus 21:9_

And we met to plan a attack on those evil beings. We discussed their weakness, and their desires to turn the good Christian world away from our glorious one **big ****ego, ****much?**and only great god of all nation, our lord Jesus Christ (fear all you athiest, jewish **I ****was ****wondering ****when ****Judaism ****would ****get ****included ****in ****this**, muslim, buddhist and all others that defy this great God **Jews ****worship ****the ****same ****God ****as ****Christians, ****anus-wipe **that will punish you and send you to hell, where you will burn for in all eternal history **Again, ****wrong- ****virtuous ****non-believers ****will ****be ****sent ****to ****the ****first ****circle, ****which ****is ****basically ****a ****second-rate ****Heaven**, where your body will torn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where you will be eaten by all foul breast **I ****know ****some ****guys ****that ****would ****be ****very ****happy ****about ****that**. You will all be punish, all of you. God does not put up with such evil things with this God fearing nation. And that nation is not just America, but all of the world **Another ****Yugioh ****reference****… Well, YGOTAS, really**. This is God`s world! And you athiest must convert, pray for all your wrong doings **Which ****are ****what?**, and believe that our lord Jesus Christ is the one and only true God! Amen).

**Hilarious, Truly hilarious- you just broke the first commandment. "Thou shalt have no other gods before me." Jesus Christ is not God, he is His son, according to religious belief. **

So we decided that we will attack a rational study group, for they work foul thins **What? **which the lord Jesus Christ forbid. We brought hundred of our most faithful servents to come along to see such Godful work!

"All hail Stan" they yelled. "We will serve the devil **The ****devil****'****s ****name ****is ****Stan?**. We will corrupt the nation of God to bring everyone too hell, where they will will burn for in all eternal history, where their body will tourn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where they will be eaten by all foul breast **Copy-Paste, ****much?**. We must KILL GOD! GOD IS DEAD! **Starship ****reference!**" I was so dishearten by this comment that I want to rip the mans head of and fed it to the dog. **You ****don****'****t ****seem ****very ****disheartened ****to ****me****… ****more ****like ****incensed.**

"Behold the greatest servent of the lord" I yelled to those foul things that call themselves people. "I have come to kill you all in the glory of our lord Jesus Christ".

"On behalf of our Satanic god Zeus, God of **THUNDER** Whores, we will slain you all. And we will send to hell!" said Clarisse La Rue, the leader of such an evil gang. Mad as I could be, I ran towards her and sliced of her unholy, God-riding hair **Her ****hair ****rode ****God?**! Her head rolled on the ground as the unbelievers scream. As the began to run we cached up to them and killed them all. We left the bodies to rot in the group, for they did not deserved to be buried. We left people to guard the bodies **poor ****guards****… ****I ****heard ****corpses ****smell ****disgusting**, to stop any of the unbelievers into getting them.

_The memory of the just is blessed: but the name of the wicked shall rot. -Proverbs 10:7_

And we came across a temple that is a worship ground of the evil goddess Artemis, where she and her daughters kill holy lambs **Wrooooong. ****Artemis ****is ****Goddess ****of ****the ****Hunt and Wilderness-****she ****wouldn****'****t ****touch ****a holy ****lamb. ****Also, ****she ****is ****an ****ETERNAL****MAIDEN, ****so ****she ****would ****never ****have ****daughters **to the god of whores. And it made me sick!

"You must all be punish" I yelled to the sinners, the filth of the Godful **Does ****that ****word ****even ****exist?**world that our lord Jesus Christ rules over for eternal history, ever and ever, amen and amen! "You must boy down to our God (the only truth that must be offered in this day and age) or witness the wrath of Jesus of Nazareth, who is the one and only true God **Repeat ****of ****broken ****first ****commandment. ****You ****will ****be ****sent ****to ****hell**! Amen. Commit!"

"We will never bowed down to your Godful kind, for we want to corrupt the youth and bring war upon the world. WE ARE THE CAUSE FOR EVERYTHING, INCLUDING WORLD WAR 1 AND 2 **But ****World ****War ****II ****killed ****homosexuals ****and ****non-Christians****… ****I ****thought ****these**** "****prayer ****warriors****" ****supported ****that?**, THE WAR IN IRAQ, AND THE VIETNAM WAR. WE WANT TO BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE! We will send every single God fearing Christian servents of the lord Jesus Christ to the death row! You will all be punished **And ****rightfully ****so. ****Not ****only ****did ****you ****thoroughly ****abuse ****spelling, ****grammar, ****and ****punctuation, ****but ****you ****broke ****4 ****Commandments ****(1, ****2, ****6, ****and****9)**" said Annabeth, Zeus most famous whore! **Wha- ****she****'****s ****his ****granddaughter!**

"All praise and glory to Jesus Christ, to whom I owe everything" I declared to the Dogful **ROFL** and Christian like world!

Annabeth laughed. "Those ways are old and tired. Our way is much better" she screamed.

"But at least our way works **It ****may ****have ****worked ****2 ****centuries ****ago, ****but ****not ****anymore. ****Does ****the ****term**** "****global ****village****" ****ring ****any ****bells?**! Amen" I said to the Satanic and filthful whore. So I charged at her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her across the muddy and filthful road, where I got an axe and sliced her head open, and let all kinds of Godful worms eat her alive, letting none of her brain to survive. **Those ****are ****some ****fast ****worms****…**

THE WHORE WAS FINALLY DEAD! AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN!

And we had a holy party where we prayed to God and sang hymns of his greatness and glory. We did not drink, nor did we have sex, for that will make us look bad **Yes, ****you ****don****'****t ****do ****it ****because ****you ****want ****to ****look ****good, ****not ****because ****you****'****re ****all ****underage, ****or ****because ****you ****have ****morals.**. We were Christians and did not live like those filthy Atheist that mush all die! Amen.

PS: Priest do not have sex, so the church is not in trouble. It is holy and will be obey by all people! **Well, ****that ****depends****… ****in ****the ****Protestant ****faith, ****priests ****are ****allowed ****to ****marry ****and ****reproduce, ****so ****they ****do ****have ****sexual ****intercourse. ****In ****the ****Catholic ****faith, ****priests ****are ****ordered ****to ****abstain, ****but ****unfortunately, ****many ****Catholic ****priests ****do ****so ****anyway, ****and ****now ****many ****children ****and ****adults ****bear ****the ****scars ****of ****sexual ****abuse.**


	3. Chapter 3

Believer in Christ: Who will burn in hell? **Those ****who ****break ****4 ****Commandments ****in ****two ****chapters****… ****by ****golly, ****that****'****s ****you!**  
>Jesus Christ: Anyone that curse ye profits such as you.<br>Believer in Christ: Yes, and this includes lazorboy96, JzeHampen, G.J. Forever and PorschePower911. You will burn in hell for mocking me. **Wrong. ****I ****think ****I ****can ****hear ****the ****angels ****of ****spelling, ****grammar, ****and ****sarcasm ****applauding ****me.**  
>Jesus Christ: I will make sure that this comes true. Amen.<p>

_We are all as an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags. =Isaiah 64:6_

**That's true… Tommy-boy here should take that to heart.**

A good new aroused **I ****thought ****you ****said ****that ****was ****a ****sin? **to us today with death of the Satan being Osama Bin Laden. His death brought joy to all those that followed our ways **And ****people ****in ****general**. Mass murderers like him should never have been allowed to be born at all. His mother should have killed him at birth. **How ****was ****she ****supposed ****to ****magically ****know ****he ****would ****turn ****out ****to ****be ****a ****dictator? ****Witchcraft ****was ****banned ****by ****King ****Saul****… ****that****'****s ****in ****the ****Bible.**

And so we prayed that God will destroy all other Muslims for they are evil **I ****wonder ****how ****many ****times ****I****'****ve ****said**** "****Wrong****" ****already****…** and must be ridden off, along with all the nonbelievers and sex addicts **you****'****re ****including ****Catholic ****priests ****in ****this?**. God and our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative **ROFLMAO-ing****… ****and ****I ****thought ****My ****Immortal ****was ****funny****… **will not let anyone like that enter their eternal kingdom, nor will they let them work across the holy earthen ground. God bless the United States of the Holy North American Continent and Precedent George Bush **I ****knew ****he ****was ****misunderestimated!** for leading this fight against evil **and ****financial ****security**.

_And the LORD plagued the people, because they made the calf, which Aaron made. =Exodus 32:35_

And me and my girlfriend Mary, who is named after the Virgin Mary, who is also a virgin, waiting for me to marry her before we will have sex. We went to our room to read from the bible. Our gave her a private lesson on the third book of John. Although it short, it has many valued lessons such as ignoring false teachers such as Diotrephes who went against the true message of the church. We shall not allow people like these to mislead us ever again.

**That whole paragraph made no sense.**

_I will remember his deeds which he doeth, prating against us with malicious words. =3 John 10_

And then went into main hall and Percy Jackson was there. He stood very tall looking down at us like David and Goliath **David **_**and **_**Goliath? ****Impressive!**, when they fought a battle to decide the fate of Holy Israel (If do not support Israel then stop reading thing for you will go to hell anyway). **Israel ****is ****almost ****fully ****populated ****by ****Jews ****and ****Muslims. ****I ****thought ****you ****hated ****both?**

"Convert to the false Gods of the Greek **If ****you ****think ****they****'****re ****false, ****why ****are ****you ****telling ****us ****to ****convert?**and to the unknown God foretold in the Holy Bible, in the book of Acts," he yielded.

"You have made a deeply mistake by taking me on heathen. Now you will be published by being sent to the eternals flames of hell where you will be whipped for ever by Satan **Time ****out- ****I****'****m ****confused. ****Why ****will ****they ****be ****tortured ****in ****hell ****by ****Satan ****(or ****Stan) ****if ****they ****worshipped ****him?****If ****anything, ****Satan ****would ****honour ****them ****as ****heroes ****for ****worshipping ****him ****and ****not ****God**for being fooled by him in the first place for he is evil and God is the great eternal thing ever. The unknown you talk about in the Holy Bible which is in the book of Acts is in fact the good of Israel, the God of the Bible, and the father of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ **finally, ****you ****said ****something ****religiously ****canon ****about ****Jesus!**. All the gods of Greek are actually the devil, Lord Satan, in disguise. It is you that has been fooled. It is not too late for you to repent and follow the ways of our lord Jesus Christ who died on the cross and was raised three days later. His death paid for the sins of everyone around the world and he wants to pay for your sins as well. We are all sinners **Even ****babies?**. So repent and you will be saved. All you have to do say (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I__believe__in__everyone__that__is__spoken__with__this__holy__word,__and__will__follow__it__so__the__full__command,__even__ridding__the__world__of__those__filthy__atheists!__Amen__and__amen!_This is all you have to say," I told a bald speech. **I ****prefer ****hairy ****speeches ****myself****… ****much ****fluffier.**

"No I will never. I will always fool you **how?** by worshiping a false set of gods, Zeus the bastard king, and will secret **You****'****re ****not ****doing ****a ****very ****good ****job ****of ****keeping ****it ****a ****secret**preying to the lord of the darkness, Satan himself," Percy Jackson said.

This gave me no choose but to charge at Percy Jackson kill, but he got away in a cloud of smoke cause by witchery. And it was then that I realised something. There was a traitor and I was my task to find this tractor out. **How ****do ****you ****figure ****that?**

_But Jesus said unto him, Judas, betrayest thou the Son of man with a kiss? =Luke 22:48_

And so I told the Prayer Warriors a story. It was of Judas and him betraying of Jesus Christ, our lord and Saviour. I wanted to find a way to find the traitor but it was no good. So I went to bed very scared. I had to find the traitor. Amen.

**Fun fact- a theory on why the number 13 is considered unlucky is that the 13th disciple betrayed Christ. I guess I'm telling you this because it's much more interested than this appalling story.**

Believer in Christ: You are all traitors for mocking me and God and his eternal right hand son in the kingdom of heaven.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes you are right, they are traitors and they will get a traitor punishment. They will be sent to the lowest parts of hell, where it is the hottest <strong>Half <strong>**true- ****traitors ****do ****go ****to ****the ****last ****circle ****of ****Hell, ****but ****it****'****s ****a ****frozen ****lake, ****not ****a ****fiery ****pit**. It will be heat that will kill them **But ****they****'****re ****already ****dead****…****?**. Amen and amen.


	4. Chapter 4

How dare you mock me? Do you realise that if you do not follow the true path of Christ **The ****true ****path ****of ****Christ ****is ****to ****be ****nice ****to ****you?** you will burn in **hair **gel! Repent now and you will be saved! **Not ****happening. ****I ****already ****published ****several ****chapters ****of ****this.**

_Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life and only a few find it. =Matthew 7:13-14_

The passage I have just read is from the gospel of Matthew and tells us that most people will burn in hell, but a few true followers will cherish the treasures of heaven. I am only doing my job in warning those of the flames of hell that awaits them **I **_**told **_**you, ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****a ****second-rate version of ****heaven**. As for Percy Jackson, is corrupting the minds of young innocent children as the satanic works of Harry Potter **You ****did ****NOT ****just ****say ****that**, where witches and wizards are allowed to still exist. The church made sure things such as this would go away** killing many innocent people in the process**, but it seems as if it has returned **Actually, ****it ****never ****left ****in ****the ****first ****place****… ****it ****just ****hid**. I am only protecting you for your own good **I ****can ****hold ****my ****own. ****Please ****stop ****trying ****to ****protect ****me**. The Greek gods are just as bad as the satanic religions***** of today, where Buddhist priest with their false profits kill innocent people in aeroplane crashes.

**Buddhists… kill people? They don't even kill ANIMALS, why would they kill humans? And with "aeroplanes", of all methods?**

And so my friend asked me what types of music is the most evil **I****'****d ****say ****country. ****And ****Adele. MAYBE Justin Bieber.** And I told them most music was evil. But there were a few musicians for so called protectors of their ways. **Lady ****Gaga, ****Ke$ha, ****Drake, ****Ludacris****…**

"Nirvana is the most evil band ever to walk the earth. Not only did they name after a satanic way of thought, but they cause the death of many innocent people, due to the suicide of the coward Jurk Cobain **Who? **. Their music is too loud **then ****turn ****down ****the ****volume**, and they have evil Lyric such as 'God is gay' (God and Jesus Christ, my lord and savoury, please forgive me for what I have just said. Please don't send me to hell **crybaby**). This is offensive to God and his eternal Son. Kurt Cobain only realised that he was being controlled by Satan at the last moment, so he killed himself. But because that was a sin, and cause millions of children to do the same thing, he is burning for eternality in hell. Do not one of the you listen to such evilness," I told them. **Any ****doubts ****I ****had ****about ****your ****idiocy ****are ****now ****vanquished.**

"I will never listen to them ever again," said Ethan Nakamura, once a follower of Satan, now a reformer, repenting his sins, and now he will be going heaven. This is what happens when you repent. You will go to heaven. Why would anyone reject something like this? **Because ****you ****only ****live ****for ****a ****finite ****amount ****of ****time, ****and ****many ****people ****want ****to ****enjoy ****life ****instead ****of ****spending ****it ****worrying ****about ****their ****afterlife.**

"Yes, and now another musicians that are bad is Green Day **I ****like ****that ****band**. They rejected Precedent George Bush **well, ****he ****IS ****kinda ****responsible ****for ****a ****lot ****of ****problems ****now**and support the evil Obama, the antichrist **I ****had ****a ****sneaking ****suspicion ****you ****were ****a ****Republican****… ****only ****a ****Republican ****would ****bullsh*t ****this ****much ****about ****a ****person ****just ****because ****they ****were ****black**. And they rejected the holy war in the middle, which resulted in the death of Osama Bin Laden, one of the Satan's main servents, now binging **binging- ****present ****progressive ****form ****of ****binge, ****or ****to over-****consume ****something ****in ****an ****unrestrained ****self-indulgent ****way** in hell. And the reject Christ and called America an idiot **so ****do ****Canadians, ****and ****Canada ****is ****literally ****America****'****s ****sister ****country**. Surely these beasts deserves to go to the depths of hel," I told them. They were all amazed at my wisdom **Cookie ****is ****not****impressed**. Mary looked at me admirable. Still I was uncomfortable, for their was a traitor out there, waiting to kill me, and killing is bad, and is a sin against lord Jesus Christ. Killing a Christian is a sin. **Actually, ****killing ****any ****man ****is ****a ****crime.**

_Now therefore, behold, the LORD hath put a lying spirit in the mouth of all the false prophets, and the LORD hath spoken evil concerning thee. =1 Kings 22:23_

And Thalia Grace came **but ****I ****thought ****she ****liked ****Green ****Day, ****too**and repented in the main hall crying **OOC **that she would not want to follow the ways of Satan. However, I did saw beyond her disgusting lies and stabbed her in her heart. And she died. If she was telling the truth she would die a Christians death **and ****in ****that ****case, ****Jerry ****sinned**, if she was lying, she would be burning the flames of the eternal hell.

And then we practice the ways of sword, for we knew the time was soon coming where the final battle between us and the evil followers of Satan, Percy Jackson as their leader, would come and kill us all **I ****wish ****that ****it ****would ****come ****soon****… ****I ****want ****to ****finish ****this**, and we had to all be prepared incase this would happen, as if it did happen, we would all be dead and no one would be there **33%****of ****the ****world****'****s ****population ****is ****Christian. ****I daresay ****you ****have ****sufficient ****backup** to battle the eternal God and his only holey begotten son, lord and savior, Jesus Chris of Narrative, and all hope would be lost for all eternal, unless the traitor got to us first, then in which we would still be dead and the message of Jesus Christ, protector of all, would not be teach to all people of this holy earth, but instead full trapped to the ways of the evil lord Stan, for he will kill everyone on this earth, and killing is morally wrong, unless it is defending the faith.***facepalm***

Meanwhile, in the headquarters of Percy Jackson….

"We must invade tonight in the glory of Zues, the false god of Satran. We must get rid of all the prayer warriors and turn the temple for their God, and lord and saviour Jedi **may ****the ****force ****be ****with ****you**Christ to a false god temple," he said.

"Yes," said his slaves Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo **Did ****Nico ****and ****Bianca ****get ****cloned?**and Grover Underwood. "We will do the biddings of Satan disguised as Satan." **Clever ****disguise****…**

To be continued….. **that ****sucks**

See, people can be saved. All they have to do is admit to being a sinner, repent and become a true Christ, and not a false one, like the Church of England, who will burn in hell for their sins**Tommy-boy, ****you ****just ****killed ****a ****girl ****for ****admitting. ****That****'****s ****not ****exactly ****making ****the ****possibility ****very ****appealing**. Devoicing is a sin, and will be punished by being thrown into the flames of hell. Aman.


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided to go under my real name, that is Thomas Brown **Whoops, ****sorry, ****I ****think ****I ****already ****blew ****your ****cover**, for all those have booked me for my username BelieverInChrist. Although I am still living within Christ **Shouldn****'****t ****it ****be ****the ****other ****way ****around?**, I must be separate, for I still have things to do, like making you all believe in his holy name **Going ****by ****your ****reviews, ****it****'****s ****not ****working.**.

Also note, I am not a belieber, like other people are saying. I do not know you are getting stuff like that from but it is not true. I am a believer, not a belieber, what ever that is I do not know. **A ****Justin ****Bieber ****fan. ****I****'****m ****a ****bit ****surprised ****at ****people ****calling ****you ****a ****belieber, ****too****… ****I ****thought ****you ****said ****you ****didn****'****t ****like**** "****Satanic****" ****music****…**

I also like to note that I am not mocking Percy Jackson **Just ****like ****I ****am ****not ****mocking ****you**, I am just making note of the evilness that it is. Along with Harry Potter, The Golden Campus **Yes, ****golden ****campuses ****are ****indeed ****evil****… ****with ****all ****the ****cutbacks ****on ****education, ****you****'****d ****think ****they****'****d ****spend ****the ****little ****money ****they ****had ****on ****something ****other ****than ****golden ****campuses**, and the Narnia series **which ****happens ****to ****be ****an ****extremely ****Christian ****series**, it is the most evilness this world has ever seen, beside Stan that is.

**Children's fantasy novels are closest to Satan in levels of evil? I thought taxmen and telemarketers were… **

I am also not a troll. A troll is a fantasy creative **another ****definition, ****taken ****from ****Urban ****Dictionary, ****is**** "****One ****who ****posts ****a ****deliberately ****provocative ****message ****to ****a ****newsgroup ****or ****message ****board ****with ****the ****intention ****of ****causing ****maximum ****disruption ****and ****argument****" **that only exist in fake books. As its not in the bible, it is not ture at all. Do not bee fooled by lies such as that **Don****'****t ****worry, ****we****'****re ****not**** "****beeing****" ****fooled****… ****we ****aren****'****t ****5 ****years ****old, ****after ****all**. All book aside from the holy bible, which is Latin for the book, are a lie **The ****dictionary ****is ****a ****lie?****So ****much ****wasted ****time ****using ****a ****dictionary ****to ****study ****for ****the ****spelling ****bee ****in ****middle****school****…**. Remember that people.

I will also like to take note that I can speak Latin, such as this holy set of words: Ego vere fidelis in cuniculis.

"**I am truly faithful in rabbits"? What?**

**I guess I'm "faithful in rabbits" too… they're very fluffy. But those white rabbits with red eyes remind me of Twilight vampires…**

And so the devil and Percy Jackson talked in private, in Percy Jackson private mansion in England **how did ****he ****get ****a ****mansion?**, for they allow satanic people to walk among us, (curse them all! Burn in hell buoy foul besets) for they needed to get away from all their evil followers, willing to do anything just to enter the heavenly gate of heaven just so that they can get this evil hands on the heavenly goods **Would ****someone ****please ****explain ****to ****me ****what ****I ****just ****read? ****Seriously, ****help?**. And so the devil walked back and forward in the depths of hell **what ****happened ****to ****the ****mansion?**, thinking the order he would give to his most devoted follower, Percy Jackson, who has now changed his name to Percy Judas **I ****like ****that ****song****… ****did ****anyone ****see ****Shane ****Dawson****'****s ****parody?**, for it made more sense seeming that he was a traitor to the faith, for he had once believe in Christ our lord and salary **why ****is ****everything ****about ****money ****nowadays?**, but became corrupted as time went one.

"And what must we do to please you wicked one, dear lord and master of all that is evil, and against the godness of God!," **Godness ****of ****God****… ****try ****saying ****that ****five ****times ****fast** Percy Judas told him. Satan had been in a bad mood today so he was really angry, as Percy Jackson **Judas ****or ****Jackson?****Make ****your ****mind ****up **had escaped from good hero Jerry that day, instead of killing him in the name of the dark lord Satan.

"Thou shall kill Percy or you shall die yourself," he commanded him. So he bowed.

**Pseudo-Old English? I believe Tara Gilesbie has returned.**

"I will serve you for always as omg you live," Percy Jackson said. **"****omg****"****? ****Yep, ****definitely ****Tara.**

(Because you are wondering why Jerry knows about the traitor, God warned him in his sleep the night before the attack).

**I think you just dug the plothole even deeper**

"Now go kill him or I will bring wrath across you and your friend Grover, who I would be willing to have as a sacrifice instead. I will make you walk this earth wishing you had kill Jerry. Now go and kill. And also, I have palace a traitor among Jerry and his friend. I will not tell who the traitor is, but he will be the person that will tell you this word Deus mortuus. None of his follower will know what this means, but all you will do." **What ****happened ****to ****all ****the**** "****thou****"****s?**

And so he went out looking for Jerry and find him and kill, but first hind the traitor first.

Dear God, forgive me for writing this chapter, and saying bad things about you **When ****exactly ****did ****you ****do ****that?**, but I do knot mean it. I will also obey you and tell all people of the your wonderful, loving, dogful **Oh, ****THERE****'****S ****the ****bad ****thing ****he ****said. ****Comparing ****God ****to ****a ****dog****… ****how ****shameful** behaviour. Amen.


	6. Chapter 6

I know what a troll is **Good for you**. I looed it up on Conservapedia (God bless that holy website), which is fare more reliable than the liberal Wikipedia **Why can't we all be friends?**. A troll is a creature, not someone that has two identity **What? Where does it say that anywhere?**. If you are going by me having two names, BelieverInChrist (God bless that holy website) and Thomas Finn Brown, than yes, I am a troll. But I see no proof that a troll is what you say it is, and I believe Conservapedia more.

**Okay, so you STILL don't know what a troll is.**

And I am a true Christian. I am mot mocking it **Could've fooled me**. I am being brutally honest. People must suffer painful deaths before they are rewarded with the treasures of heathen. Us Christian will suffer many playful deaths, but they will not be in vain, for wee will destroy all the nonbeleibers **Okay, so you ARE a Justin Bieber fan**. And I will also like to say, atheist feel nothing **Erroneous. The nervous system and average pain perception of an atheist is no different from that of a Christian**. They are being controlled by the devil so it is not sinful to get rid of them.

**Atheist- a person who denies or disbelieves the existence of a supreme being or beings. That means an atheist would not bow down to Satan. **

And so Jerry went back to his room to teach Mary even more, but also about how a woman must behave, for we deceived that it was time for us to get married **I thought you said you were 15? Who gets married at 15? Is that even legal?**. And so a explained to her that a wife must follow a man, even to his grave if need be. And I told her told plait her hare **again with the rabbits? **up for it was a offense to God and his holy eternal son Jesus Christy, our lord and savour.

And so we decided that we would get married in the weekend for it was Sunday and that was God`s day, and he will sorely blessed us. And we decided to wear white, both of us, for the color black was an evil colour and a offensive to Gog.

**If you think Black is an offense to God, what will you wear at funerals? **

**But seriously, Tommy-boy, we truly don't care about your imaginary wedding plans.**

And so Joey **who? **talked the gathering that had just been created, "Bow to false gods like Percy Jug **ROFL** has done and you will surely bun in heath, for it is an offensive to God. They actually give good to their false gods, which is really offensive, such as to Zeus who married a whore Artimis **First, he married Hera. Second, Artemis is a virgin**. And although they claim to fight against the so called evil god (they are all evil, so don't worried about that) Hades, even if Zeus son Poseidon **Poseidon is Zeus's elder brother **disagrees with that. How can we accept such a lie like as truth. I will not. The Bible is fare more simple, stating the you must believe in God or you burn in hell, how simple is that **Actually, no. The bible teaches morals, not how to suck up to God so he shuffles your little butt into Heaven**? The Bible is the most beliebable, simple **I wouldn't say simple…**, and convincing book ever. No matter how much J K Rowling can lie, he **JKR is a woman **will never get a book better than the Bible, not matter how many people like his Books Hairy **I'm actually laughing **Potter and Percy Jackson, whos book is based on him **who?**. The Bible is truth, there is not doubt about that." And they clapped for my speech for it was a great speech.

And so Grober **isn't he dead? **came tot he miami hall **I always wanted to visit Miami**. And he said as a warning to me, "I will come to warn you of my brothers plain to kill. Convert to the false gods of a the greeks now or you will die a very gruesome death. Mahahahahaha." **Nice evil laugh**

I was not plead at with Grover so I got his head and broke it, and then stabbed him in the heard, and pulled his eyes out. He lied there lifelessness **Ding dong, the satyr is dead… again**. Suddenly, Percy Hanson **You know, Tommy-boy, you and Dionysus would really get along **came out of nowhere an attacked me for no reason why so ever. I was able to attack him in the throat, but he got away yet again. I decided that my task was to go after him and make sure he suffered.

And so I got married to Mary and we went into our beds **plural?** for the first time (I will not describe what happened for I do not want any atheist to get pleasure out of it and have an organism **I misspelled organism as orgasm once… that was embarrassing. But I never thought it would happen the other way around… to anyone**). And then she tired to convince me not to go after Percy Judas, but I decided that my mind had been mad up, I was to kill Percy Jackson even if it killed me. I would die for God and his holy eternal Son Judas **? **Christ, our lord and saviour.

And so I went out there and walked to the mansion of Percy Jackson. I was hoeing to kill him. Amen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I am not a troll **I thought you said you were in the last chapter? **and I am being serious here, you must repent or burned in hell. Satan will disguise as anything to trick you to send yourself to hell. God does not sell people to hell, it is yourself that did it. Donut **Great, now I'm hungry**say anything wrong with this greatest story ever!

**I miss the conversations with Jesus Luz…**

And so Jerry went and talked to his follower, who Mary the Virgin **she's STILL a virgin? You must be an awful lover** was in the crown (I never had sex with her for it is unlawful to do so for being Virgin when you die will be better to be seen as when you are infront of God **if that was correct, we would all be extinct**). And he opened his moth: "Which laws are biding that these fools are following. Percy Jackson and his friend **Only one friend? What a harsh world **worship false demons in a vain attempt to defeat us. They are unlawful, unlike us who are **mistaken**. We the Best Borrow church **What is that? A church for Borrowers? **believe that the law should be biding to all. We believe also that freedom and library should be given to all **It's true. Access to books should be available for everyone**. I also believe in gum **I'm a Trident fan myself **control.

"Of all laws that are important, it is the lawalty to hog **you must really love animals- so far, you've said you are loyal to rabbits, lambs, and pigs **that is important. How can we live without God? He created us so that we could worship him deerly **Are you suggesting we worship God like Bambi?**. He created the law so we must obey it all. To all those who follow wicket ways such ass Percy and his fools, who worship false Gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were mothers **Zeus was a mother? Well, I guess you could say that, since he gave birth to Athena **and lovers, such a sinful way. How could you worship these foul beasts** Because they were worshipped in Sparta**, for they are sinful in the site of God.

"And what about murder? We do not commit murder **So what did you do to Clarisse and Thalia?**, but Percy Jackson does. He say he is battling beasts, but they are ture followers of God **who murder his friends for no particular reason**. How can we let people like this keep being alive? They should be rid of and sent to hell for punchiness **They punched you? Suck it up**. Murder is a sin, as told in the Bible, and so all the law must be obeyed. They are evil, but we are good for we do not murder people **Not only is it repetitive, but it is also mistaken**. How can you deny that? If you deny that, you will be sent to hell** Denying that you committed murder when you did is almost as bad as committing it in the first place. Who's going to hell now?**.

"And steeling is a crime **When was anything fortified with steel, other than your ego?** for God says so **what in the world happened to morals? **in the Bible. God is the deniable trust and must be obeyed and followed under all cost **then why is He "deniable"?**, for breaking this law will be against God`s law. Even if a family is starving, if child is caught stealing, his hands must be cut off** I'm sure God would forgive him if there was no other way to help his family**. If lies, than their other hands must be cut off** We only have one pair of hands**. Do not let sinners have the sight of day, for it is publishment of Godo **The Ukrainian group?**

"An lying is a sin **then why do you do it?**, for God tells us so. Lying makes truthful seem like a lie **The following statement in true. The former statement was false**. Lying can only leed to troubles, such as the Percy Jackson, who has sent a traitor to kill me **so THAT was your punishment for lying… but the "traitor" was sent before that lie… was it a pre-emptive punishment? **(but I decided not to tell my followers yet of this **didn't you just do that?**, for the parrot could come out at any moment) is a lie to us all. Satan lies, therefore it is a sin. Satan sins, God does god **I refuse to comment on this atrocity**. Lying should be published with stoning.

"And I end my speed to day with a prey **oh, dear** for God: 'Prey for all the nonbelievers for they do not know what they are doing to us **I don't believe they are hurting you unintentionally… at least, they don't in real life**, let them see the way so that they can become unsinful **Is that even a word? Doesn't matter… I rather like this new word** people, if not they should be punished with flames of hurl **That is disgusting**. Believe at as a warning to you all for you must be published **I believe almost everyone here has already published something** for all you sins for it is an offensive to Good. Believe it so and you will get a eternal life at the revelation that John forward telled in his epic work Resolution (read it for answer in the after life, and the punishment of sinners, for it all is ture). And so it all ends', anen. **I am so confused, puzzled, perplexed, baffled, befuddled, and a whole bunch of synonyms over what you just said.**

Suddenly from my room came Mary **I thought she was in the crown? **(for I had lifted her there from the wonderful knight before) cam out of my room **You said it twice? Now I believe you! **and yelled…

….."O god has given me a holey message for you to telly you. I am pregnant!"

**You didn't have sex and she's pregnant? Let me guess, artificial insemination? That was fast… isn't there a whole procedure to this? A procedure which often does not work the first time?**

**But if the child was conceived the "natural" way, the zygote should be happily cruising down the Fallopian tube, and is not even in the uterus yet. How does Mary know she's pregnant? I doubt God would take time out of his busy schedule to tell Mary "Hey, guess what, you've got a bun in the oven!" At _most_, he would send an angel to tell her.**

**I can't help but remember that she's 15 and pregnant… ew.**

**To all Christians who are reading this, I know it is humiliating to have what you believe in mutilated on the internet, but on the bright side, it's almost Christmas! **


	8. Chapter 8

How **Rachel Elizabeth **dare you mock me! I am being honest to you all, if you do not repent, you will burn in hell** What happened to burning in jell?**. Without God and his holy eternal son Jesus Christ, then you will not the rewards of heaven and immortal life under God. I am not a troll and I never told I was a troll **You "told you were a troll" in chapter 6, remember? Your Alzheimer's is dangerous!**. You have all been mistaken. Satan lies to you all for he wants to drag you to the eternal flames of hell!

**So if we call you a troll, we will burn in Hell? My commentary is getting repetitive, and I blame you.**

I tell you all, there are people that will not burn in hell! These people will not burn in hell, for they are been blessed in the ways of Christ: WolvesRule612 **Surprisingly, she's not a Twilight fan. Go figure… you'd have to be that brain-dead to like this story **, Fulcon **His profile pic is amazing, Is that why he won't bum in jell?**, Cimh **May she rest in peace**, Agent Aleu **first person on the list that is still writing!**, the holy bwobble **that account doesn't exist **for he has supported me, and Lisa`s Hope **she actually has a bit of writing talent… I'm shocked**, the new St Paul who turned away from sinful ways of being an atheist, but seeing the light and believe in the one true God and his son the Eternal Jesus, son of the only true God. There are many more who will see the ways of heaven, but many will suffer the pains of hell for believing in a false lie, such as Mr Rowling, who is a man **I wasn't aware of her sex change **because women should never be able to speak **yet they have vocal cords anyway**, they must obey their husbands at all cost, and if they do not have a husband, they should follow their father, for it is their father that brought them into the world **News flash- men now have a uterus**, just like what God did in the Book of Genesis, which for all your uneducated Atheists is the first book in the Bible. You should read it, and you will understand the true love God gave to use by creating this world for us to live in. **Upon reading this line, my friend, who is an atheist herself, said- "I did read it. In three languages. Beat THAT!"**

And as I talked to my followers about the evilness of Percy Jackson and his friends, Mary came out from my bedroom and told me that see was pregnant with a child **again?**. And I asked her what the sex was, for it was important to know. I wanted to have a son so that I could name him after myself, which is Thomas.

"Yes, it is a boy, so it will be named after you", she said **They conceived the kid last night and they already know the gender? It must be a fast-growing magical mutant baby… yet another Twilight reference**. I was very pleased **I'm just imagining him sitting on his thrown with the tips of his fingers together, saying "Excellent" in a really evil voice**. However, I was annoyed that she had spoken out of term for a women should wait to they are in private before they talk to their husband, as what St Paul said in one of his epistles. "Women should be silent in the churches, for they are not permitted to speak", **I'm going to assume they all live in a church pew, now **he said in the First Empties **lol **to the Corinthians, do you dare tell me that I know nothing about the Bible. I have read it many times, and I am an expert in it all. **The funny thing is, I know more about it than you.**

And so she was made to go to her room, for she should rest, before the baby comes **She's been pregnant for about 12 hours. She has about 6,708 hours left**. Let her make clothes, for it is a job for women, and not for men **A million tailors are now cracking their knuckles**. And so I taught even more to everyone, for they were interested in my **"**wisdom**"** **I'm afraid we aren't**, for I was very wise, like King Solomon** I am honestly going to track you down**, of the same royal line as our Lord and Savour Jesus Christ, the only begotten son of the only God Jesus.

And suddenly, came then came Zeus with Percy Jackson, his false **NEPHEW** son. And they warned that they will attack us without remorse, and kill every one of us** you know what they say- payback's a bitch**. And I said, be gone Satan for you is not welcome here, and so they want away **Just like that? Magical**. And they went to their mansion to plan their next move **It's a long flight to England, you know**.

And so I went to the church in the next town, for it was far away for them so know about Percy Jackson. And I warned them of their attack **wouldn't it b easier to use Twitter? Just say "OMFG, pj iz abt2 attk. plz b carefl! h&k, jerry" and everyone will know! **. And so it was agreed that I could stay there for a week, for I had to hide away from the traitor, who I knew was about to attack that week, for Percy Jackson told me so.** Excellent military tactics.**

And then it was there that I realised who the traitor was. It was Ethan **how do you figure?**, for he had worshipped false gods, who were disguised as Satan. Once a Satanist, always a Satanist **then how will redemption be achieved?**. He had lied, and not really repented. And So I decided to stay, and decided to leave after the week, for I needed to hide. And then it was decided that I would return to my followers and save them from the traitor.

And other people will be saved also, like Mel Gibson, for he put his woman in her place and for making a great movie about our lord and savvier Jesus Christ, and Christ Brown, for we both share the same surname, but not the same Christian name, and he also knows where to put his woman in her place. And there are many other people that cannot mention for I have very little room to say so, but I will say who they are in a latter chapter, for it well known that people will be saved from the fires of hell. But all nonbelievers must be punished. Amen.

**Oh, dear, I pity the poor girl who marries you.**


	9. Chapter 9

You hacker will bun in hell **That's a new one… **for eternal life for you have sinned against God** Hacking is a sin? Uh-oh**. And to claim that it was all a lie is also a sin. You will be punished for surely, for I am for real** Oh, great, thanks. Now I have "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls stuck in my head.**! I am a prophet of the lord, and I will get my own way** And now you sound like Dolores Umbridge**! You are not who you say you are, and however dare you call yourself a real believer in Christ** Look who's talking**! A hacker is only been sent by Stan **Lee, the comic book writer? **as a lie to make me look like a fool, but I same not a fool** oxymoron**, but it is you that is a fool for hacking my account in the first place. You a will be surveying in the flames of the eternal claims of hell **Translation?**! You dare take me on when I have Dog on my seed** If that line didn't make you think dirty, I applaud you**! I am a protest of the lord and his give my power above all you you. Donut dare take me on again **to quote what all the kids are saying nowadays, "COME AT ME, BRO!" **, for hacking is a sin, and will be punished as such.

"And number eleven is in face number seven **apparently my mathematics are out of whack**, so said the lord on his holy day of death. Didn't I tell you how much of a fool you will be if you say such evil things to the lord and his holey son of Christ, Jesus our saviour, lord protector of all!" Jerry **We're in third-person now? Brilliant **told his followers. And than he whinnies **I like ponies **baked top his church, in which he wet and faced his traitor. And it was none of other than Micheal that stood at the gates.

"You are too late! For it was Percy Jackson that made your wife pregnant! **That explains so much, and yet so little **She is the traitor. So what mystic should we do to this creel women of a whore!" he assed me. **How rude.**

"And I told him" take her to the tallest tower, and throw her from there, and if she is not dead, stone her to death. And if that does not work **keep on stoning her**, remove the head, like I did to Grover in the epic battle the first chapter **I didn't notice this mistake at first. Can you believe it? My brain must be turning to mush**, and if you have not read that** why would we be here?**, go back and read it, or sleep you will go to hell! Beware of my warring!**" ?**

And so Michael took her and killed her, along with the baby, **I thought you were against abortion, ColletteJackson. Why tell me to "screw off"?** who was Percy Jackson`s son! And so we had prayers. And then came Percy Jackson yelling "How dare you kill me wife" **Polygamy…**

"And I replayed," it was not your wife in the first pplace. So be gone from this site, or else I will have to deform you! Stan has lisped **isn't it cruel that lispers can't even properly pronounce the word "lisp"? **to you! Now you must realise your mistake, or I will be forced to remove you head just like I have done to my wire, who claimed to be a virgin bit was only a whore!

"No, will not submit at all!" yelled Percy Jaqson.

So we battled with swords** I expected lightsabers, or something equally not Percy Jackson-y. I'm surprised, Tommy-boy**, on the top of the roof of the building, for we had agreed for the battle to be taken place there, for it was a goofy site **True dat** for all of my followers to see my victory. But my sword let go from my hand and it dropped to the ground **Yes! **. I tied to pick it up, but I could not. Percy Jackson was a better fighter than me. So I prayed to God that he would have mercy on me, and on Percy Jackson, for he had only been following orders from Satan himself.

And Percy Jackson dropped his sword and realised something. He had seen the lord himself. "I will never worship a false god ever again. Satan, Zeus **POSEIDEN! **who climbed to be my father is only a lie. My father is now God and his only eternal son Jesus Christ! Behold I convert to your way." **Not really the direction I was hoping this story would take…**

And so a baptized Percy Jackson, who renamed himself Percy of Christ **First name: Percy. Last Name: of Christ**, and we had many hours of prayer, along with Mary, who survived the stoning** as well as the being thrown off a tower and decapitation?**, who I had forgiven. And we plotted the attack on Satan and his false gods. And now we had the knowledge of Percy of Christ. Amen.

See, people can become followers of Chris **Again with the Chris Brown obsession…**. And now Perch of Christ will be saved and taken to the eternal clowns **I think I'm the only person in the developed world who never had clowns at their birthday party… am I? **of heaven! Amen and amen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, God, I'm halfway through the first fic. I have a mountain to scale before I finish, but first I'd like to thank all the nice people who will bum in jell with me- .153, Happygirl122, Seriously, Yumazing, Me The Awesome, Atheist, izzy, and even ColletteJackson.**

Stop reviewing my great **erroneous **story if you hate it. You will burn in hell anyway!** I'm getting tired of you babbling self-righteous to compensate for the fact that you have a tiny **There is not point in trying to save you at all for you have ben corrupted by powers of evol**ution (trying to make this make more sense)**, and that is Satan! And no Stan, I have no idea what that is **Then why do you keep writing about him?**. Only review this story if there is something good to say **problem is, there isn't **or that you agree with every I say. All the rest of you are sick! **I feel perfectly healthy** You should not allow such evil things such as gays, women in power, and people that are crippled in the minds.

And so I, Percy of Christ, went up to the Staples **that was easy **to prey for my holey sole! I had sinned so much, believing in such a lie that I whipped myself **You whipped yourself? Impressive **for God`s forgiveness, for I was not wordy **I believe you are verbose enough **of such as blessing. I wanted to end my life, but I realised that suicide is a sin and that I would burn in hell if I did so. Suicide must be published at all coast! **You know what they say- don't judge a man until you have walked a mile into his ego.**

I went to **Ben & **Jerry for advice and he gave me berry **I never cared for berry-flavoured ice-cream… **god advise, and that was not to follow the evil ways of the geek gods** Add "geeks" to your growing list of "evol things"** and follow the only true way and that was through our lord Jesus Christ, my only saviour, and not that liar of a **UNCLE **father Zeus (I know Greek motherly very weal **What is that supposed to mean?**). And he also said that I had to convert all those that had been left alive, for they must too know the greatness that is Jesus Christ, and that they had been follow false ways!

And so I went to the place where my old fiend Rachel **finally, someone cool who isn't dead yet**, who I had dated on and off for the past few years (I did have sex with her in past, but I have changed so don't you put this in the wrong way). And I said to here "Why must you follow those fools. I know you very well, you would beaver **roflmao **worship any false God, because I know you were a Christian before I put you in this mess. I now ask you to help me and in my quest to bring Christendom to the Camp, and remove all the evilness that it contains. Please help me, you are my only hope!"

"Yes I will," she said. "I knew you were not like anyone else. I believe you. We must defeat these evils gods and Satan before they destroy anything else! I will follow you and obey you every order. I will not speak out of term **forget what I just said about her being cool**, and I will make sure I am a foot away from you at all times, for it is an offense for a women to go suck an thig **Oh, deary dear…**. I am a Prayer Warrior now and I want you to baptize me and my family, for none of us our baptized." **I thought you said you were a Christian before all this?**

So I baptized all of her family, and they all became followers of our lord and choir Jesus Christ! I knew from that very moment that I would make a very good Preyer Warrrior and that Jerry of Christ would be very proud of me. **Then he smiled at me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum… me and the newly-baptized-Dares…**

"And behold my wisdom! For this is like Sodom and their wicked ways. God had warn them of all their sinning, and all of their ways of evil. He old them to stop worshiping Satan **the thing is, they never did… they worshipped false idols, but never Satan. I believe Satan only appears once in the Old Testament, in the form of an angel**, and all other forms of evil sexual acts, and instead, follow his holy laws, that's is the ten commandments, or else they will destroy them. If the Camp do not follow the ways of Christ, God will destroy them. But God gives us a warning. Follow Christ or you will be punished with the eternal salads **The salads at Wendy's are delicious **of Hell!" I, Percy of Christ told them all! And they were amazed at my wisdom! **And yet, we aren't!**

Stop reviewing my story! All you bring with you is fate and disgusting comments **or commentary**. None of you are true followers of the one true god! Truly convert or you will suffer! Amen.

**I think I prefer "erroneous" to "wrong"… I'm going to use that instead from now on.**


	11. Chapter 11

I am not evil! I am striper **A stripper? Brilliant- just in time for New Year's Eve **of the lotd! I am not a troll! I have said this many times and you will not listen to me! **One can only listen to a fool for so long before they tire of him… I know I can.** I am being serious! There is not error at al!** Psych.** And my account was hacked! The hacker is lying! Do not beliebe it. And there is good bands, such as The Beatles **Oh, dear… the day has finally come when we agree on something**. Their song Let It Be is a prayer to God **Actually, there's a possibility that Let It Be has nothing to do with religion at all- "Mother Mary" could also refer to Paul McCartney's own mother, whose name was also Mary, and died when he was a young boy. Not to mention, McCartney has said in interviews that when he wrote the song, he was thinking of his mother **and how they want everyone to know his undying love and that they were telling their story of their life **Actually, Let It Be has two messages, neither of which are anything like that. The first is to relax, and accept that there are some things we cannot change. The second is a wish for world peace. Ironically, Tommy-boy is against both these messages**. And Lilith was an atheisticlie** My previously mentioned atheist friend greeted this statement with a confused stare and an obscure gaming reference**. The Bible came from God, and nothing was ever cut out. That is the Koran that had stuff cut out.** Someone shoot me now. I can't take this idiocy.**

I, Jerry, **I finally realized why Thomas named his OC Jerry- Tom and Jerry, anyone? I used to love that cartoon as a child… **went to the temple **of heaven? I built a 3-D model of the Temple of Heaven a few years ago **and announced to all my friends that Percy of Christ had convert all of Rachael's household and was working on convert the rest of the camp that had fullen to false ways. **You'd think this was the freaky "happily ever after" to this story. I. Wish.**

And then I said, "in the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, **What battle? Other than between God's power and Ramses' will, there was no fighting! **and it was because of the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage **That's true, I'll give you that- you need quite a bit of courage to keep writing when all of Fandom-land is against you. Then again, at some point courage ends and foolishness begins. **and that means that we will win this battle **Don't count on it. Napoleon had courage, and "at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender". ABBA? Anyone?**. Do not lose hope, like all the nonbeleivers **Shun the nonbeliever! **out there, for they deny God, and worshiper **what part of non-believers didn't you understand? **Satan and a beastly whore Artois **Artois-**** a former province in northern France**. We must be fuel **Gas prices are insane nowadays, huh? **of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage, such as the evil Greek Gods! Once we have done that, than we can work onto the false evil Roman Gods, that once reign across the Roman Empire, but Constantine was able to defeat the evil Gods and made Jesus in rule of all of time!

"Now it is time to do such a thing. We must not focus one evil thing, but all evil thing. **Thing, thing, thing… it kinda loses its meaning after a while** That is why I am sending one of my massagers to England** Could you send one to me too? I could use a massage** to warn those there, for they allow Witches and Wizards to live. **I'm abruptly reminded of that World of Warcraft commercial- Chuck Norris is a hunter. But Chuck Norris does not hunt… **They have a school there that allows these people to live. **They can live just fine without it… they just need Hogwarts to learn. **This evil school is called Hogwarts, and must be destroyed at all coast! **You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast…**

"Behold Michaela who warmed me of the attack will help me on thesis quest! Although he might not be here in person, we will support in Prayer! His story will be told in another story, so that it can gain maximum impact, and convert more people." Amen.

**Ungh… uh, what? Sorry, I just zoned out there.**

I will be writing another story The Prayer Warriors: Battle With The Itches! Read it to be safe, speak it to saved!

**Oh, yes, Battle With The Itches… that's a battle I fight every summer. I remember when I was thirteen and went to a summer camp by a lake, and all the mosquitoes seemed attracted to me feet… by Christmas of that year, you could still see the scars from my frantic itching.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Harry Potter fans will realise the true evilness that is there satanic book, and will convert to the way of Christ** Oh, God, I can't take much more of this**! You are all fools **look who's talking **for saying such disgusting thigs! I hope you all bum ink hell! **Tommy-boy, since you're going there anyway, do you mind buying me some ink for the printer?**

And so Percy of Christ taught Rachael's household a **plot **hole lesson. And behold he said, "Dare not mock God, for his is holus **Odd, my spellcheck didn't underline "holus". I suppose it's going insane with me. How sweet.**. I was like a evil beast, having sex with a whore **be careful, Tommy-boy: Annabeth has a knife**, but I have changed, and I a have become like St Paul, a true massager of Christ.** Well, Saint Paul certainly massaged Jesus' reputation, but I still wouldn't write that if I were you.**

"I will also talk to Rachael's father, for he has sinned against the ways of God. Although he has been baptized in the ways of Christ, he can never enter his holy Church, for her father has removed his testacies **It's not what you think- testacies is the state of being testate, especially as determined in probate of a will. That doesn't make much sense though, grammatically and literally- a wealthy man like Mr. Dare would probably make sure his money would not be lost,** and that is a sin. God commands that anyone with a testacies should pray at home, everyone else must go to his holy church at least once a week on Sunday and pray for their soles! This also means that they must pray whenever they can. This can be at home, at school, at work, and out and about. They must pray! If at home someone refuse to let you pray, make then leave your house! If someone at school refuses you to pray, make them leave, may it be student or the teacher, they should not refuse someones right to pray. If someone refuses to let you pray at work, either quit your job, or if you are the boss, fire the person that complains to you about praying. Even if they refuses to pray, they must be fired, for it is a sin against Christ! And if a police refuses to let you pray, continues to pray. Even if you are sent to prison, God will be proud at your bravery and courage, for that is what God rewards people with. Obey God`s law, not mans law, for mans law is corrupt and evil, created be Satan! **Was that really necessary? It took up 46% of the chapter.**

"And now I must go my **HALF-BROTHER! **friend Tyson, for he must be converted also." And so I went to him and explains the ways of Christ, "Why worship a false god which will not give you eternal live, when you can worship a true God, who has a eternal son who died on the cross to save us all? My God **Possessive, much? **can save you. Please convert, or you will suffer in the eternal flames of hell!"

And Tyson said, "I will not convert for I love to sin too much." **Erroneous. Tyson has the mindset of a child- he would hate to do anything wrong** I was so annoyed that I took a stone and stoned him to death **overreaction**, for he would not submit to the way of our lord Jesus Christ, one true God. **Did Percy just kill his own brother?**

And I said, "The fool is dead. God will not allow a nonbelieber to live** Justin Bieber isn't THAT good**. A fool will die a fools death! I will then move onto the camp and warm everyone else **You will warm everyone? There's your holiday spirit! **of the evilness of Satan, or they will suffer!"

I will not delete this story. **Please?** You should or convert to the ways of Christ, or you will suffer the eternal flams of hell!


	13. Chapter 13

How dare you try to hack my account? Isn't that against the law? By bricking the law, you are turning away from God, therefore sinning **You said in the previous chapter, and I quote, "mans law is corrupt and evil, created be Satan!"**, therefore sending yourself to the eternal flames of hell! I am trying to save the world from Satan`s wrath, not turn people away from God **Unfortunately, that's what you're doing. Listen to the little voice in the back of your head telling you to STEP AWAY FROM THE KEYBOARD**. Do not be fooled by fake Christians who state that we must love the atheists **But those are the true Christians- the peaceful, the forgiving, the not you**. We must rid our world of those enemies. And Jesus said that he came to bring the sword **when exactly did he say anything mildly pro-weapons? Give me a direct quote, and tell me exactly where you got it from**, and that is what I am doing! I will also like to thank my brotherwho **according to your profile, doesn't exist** helped me write this chapter.

**"But I tell you, love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, that you may be children of your father in Heaven. He causes his sun to rise on the evil and the good, and his rain to fall on the righteous and unrighteous. If you love those who love you, what reward will you get? Are not even the tax-collectors doing that? And if you greet only your own people, what are you doing more than others? Do not even pagans do that? Be perfect, therefore, as your heavenly father is perfect." ****-Mathew 5; 44- 48**

"Who am I," Jerry asked. "I am the one that has been sent by God to save the world from evil. The Greek gods are one of those evils. They make their followers follow strict laws, such as giving up some of their food. Our God does not do this. He gives us more freedom. We give thanks to our food, but we do not give it up. And by giving up your food you are wasting good food that could have been eaten, and if it wasn't good to eat, like passed if used by date, and then we should feed it to the dogs, not give it up. And would we give up our house just because some false god tells us do so? No! We should not!"

**I just had a sudden urge to delete that entire paragraph.**

The people in the chambers clapped so much that the noise echoed so much that the sound was still heard after a minute or so. People came up to him and thanked him for all the wisdom he had given them. Mary **oh, no, she's still alive** stood at the door to her room. She looked pretty sad about something. Jerry decided to walk up to her to see is she was fine or not.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She started to cry. "What is wrong? Please tell me and I will make sure things are made better."

"There`s nothing wrong," she said finally. "I am just pondering on your speech. It was great." **I beg to differ.**

"I know it was great, but your crying has nothing to do with it. Please tell me what the problem is. I want to know. Is it too cold in your bedroom?** Does he really believe women are so fragile that they cry because of the temperature in a room?** I can organize it so that you can get a room where the sun shines into your bedroom in the morning," he asked her. **Or you could just turn up the heater.**

"No," she said. "It has nothing to do with my bedroom. It is fine the way it is."

"So if it's not the room, what is it?" **Oh, if not the temperature, what could it be? It can't be the constant talk of bloodshed of innocents, the incorrect bible interpretations, the misogynistic attitude of everyone around her, or the highly physically abusive relationship she's in… dear, oh, dear, what could it be? **

"Well," she paused. "I do think I can this baby." **Well, no surprise, you're 15. You can't even get a driving license yet. **Jerry stood there in shock. He knew abortion was a sin, but to hear someone admit something like this was different.

"You know abortion is a sin against our lord Jesus Christ, the only way to heaven, and eternal son of God. By aborting, you have committed murder **Hypocrite. You kill someone every chapter**, and murder is a sin against God. God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell! Please reconsider and repent for all your sinning, for Satan has lied to you!" Jerry said. **I think this is a very appropriate time to call Jerry a moron. Satan has lied to Mary by telling her she's not ready for a baby? That wasn't Satan speaking- that was the voice of reason.**

"I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION! YOU ARE JUST COMING TO ASSUMPTIONS!" she yelled angrily. She then paused again, and then stated calmly, "I was about to tell you that I want to put this child to adoption, so that a good caring Christian family can look after him. I am not ready to have a child."

**This is starting to sound like Juno… except that instead of running, the biological father of the child murders innocents, and instead of drinking Sunny D and blue slushies, they drink in all of Jerry's messed up presumptions about the world.**

Jerry, realizing what was going on, comforted her. "That is OK. I understand," as he patted her back. "Yes, abortion is a sin, but God allows us to give up child if it is for a loving purpose. It is better to adopt than abort. And I don't want you to be unhappy, nor would God. I support your decision." **If I were a prepared potential father, I would try to convince my wife to keep the baby. Then again, that's just me.**

They stayed there for an hour talking, discussing their plans for the future. After that, Jerry and Mary**-Sue** said a prayer, and then parted, for Mary**-Sue** was tired.

Please stop reviewing my story. If you don't agree with it, ignore it! But remember, if you do so, you risk putting yourself in danger, for God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell** If we were to actually take you seriously, that would mean there's no way to win.**. And I also like thank Noah **Kaiba? But he's dead! **for helping write my story. You help has truly improved this story, and made it more enlightening. Amen.


	14. Chapter 14

How dart you moke my brothel! **There is just so much wrong with that sentence I can't come up with a worthy response** He was not dong anything wrong! **You know, the funny thing is, there are no reviews for chapter 13. He's just making stuff up. **And never am I, I am just warring you about the punishment that awaits you if you keep sinning that way you at the moment **I can promise you that God and Jesus do not give a fuck (I'm allowed to swear, aren't I? This is M-rated, after all) about your review history**. By worshiping Greek gods, **I wasn't aware that the world began spinning backwards and transported us three thousand years back in time, Tommy-boy** you are putting ourselves at risk! Stop, and realise your mistakes! Please convert to the way of our lord Jesus Christ of narrative, **Enough with the "narrative" thing. It stopped being funny about 10 chapters ago** only true son of the one eternal God! This is not offensive at all **I actually just burst out laughing**, how dare your call it as such. And I find all your reviews sickening.** Think of it as returning the favour.** None of you are Christians if you think atheists should be allowed! This is a Christian world, and should stay that way! **A "Christian world"? Just because your world is filled with narrow-minded white people just like you doesn't mean everyone's is, Tommy-boy.**

So Percy of Christ went to his old Mentor Chiron, a master of betrayal. He knew that Chiron would be more accepting of his Christiane ways, that he would concert more easily** Even though, in Christianity, centaurs don't exist**. He went to a swamp where Chiral live **A horse? In a swamp? Really?**, and as Percy went down into the swamp he could see lots of dead bodies who were Christians martyrs, make him feel really sick. He soon came to Chiron`s hut. He was into voodoo, a **RELIGION** satanic form of magic invented **IN WEST AFRICA! **at Hogwarts **I think I just busted a gut** as a way to kill Christians on the spot, **the funny thing is, vodun was very similar to Christianity before Hollywood messed it up **but Percy prayed because he knew that our Fjord Jesus of **Monte **Christo would save us, and reliever us from a sinful life! Believe in him!

I entered a the hut and I found Chiron sitting at a trample, gambling with another follower of the evil Stan **Rogers, the Canadian musician? Tell me when I get it right**, the murderer! He stopped and looked at me.

"Have you killed Jerry yet? We wanly want him to die **What a coincidence, us too! Do you want to meet for coffee later or something?**, for we want to corrupt the word and sent everyone to yell!" he assed me. **Oh, good, I AM allowed to swear.**

"No" I sad.

"No?" he sled!

"No, because I have discovered the truthfulness in the world, and that is through my personal savior Jesus Christ, who has saved me and has promised to send me the eternal clowns **Immortal clowns- Cosmo Kramer's worst nightmare **of Leaven** baking powder?**, where angels sing, and I can hear Jesus speak to me with great words that will make anyone becoming a believer in Vista **Vista? I don't even know what you're trying to say anymore. I will send you the bill for my psychological therapy shortly**! I ass you to accept him as your lord and savor and be one of his massagers! **How wide are Jesus' shoulders? Does he really need that many massagers? **Please join me in turning he camp into a Christian cameo! Pease help me!

"God has told Jerry to tell me that greatness the rewards are with being with Christ! He does not pie, **He does not pie? Unforgivable** he does not murder** if he didn't murder, the chapters would be much shorter**, and he will pretext us when the eternal flames of hell cover the earth **which is beyond our lifespans**, and he will dragged us up to his eternal pal axe **He will drag us to his axe. See what I meant about the end of the world being beyond our lifespans?**! I was like St Paul, a person that hunted down Christians, but now I join them and I ass you to join them as well" is aid.

"Yes, will become a christen" **Coca **Cola said.

"Thankyou, and I wail make you a preyer warrior just like ne!" **Forget what I said about meeting for coffee** said. So I baptized him, and he sent the gambler out of his house, for the person refused to accept our lord Jesus Christ! His body is rotting in the sea.

"Yes, and I will o and talk to the camp and make the believers in Christ!" said Chiron of Christ.

So I waited there, while he went and talked to the camp. Suddenly, one of Chiron student (who I baptized as well) cam back panicking.

"THEY KILLED CHIRON AND THEN ATE HIM ALIVE!" he said. **The ate Chiron alive while he was dead? Okay.** I stood in shock, wanting to throw up. **I know, right? Cannibalism… yuck.** I became angry. They were not allowed to get away with killing a follower of our lord esus VChrist! I had to go to the camp myself! So I did. Outside Grover waited, along with an army of Nonbelievers, and the fold breast were dancing around Chiron of Christ`s boday. **I thought they ate him?**

"Who dare you kill a fellow Christian. You are like Judas, selling a friend for 30 gold coins. You will truly be punished," is aid. So I battled Grover, who just laughed and said mockery thigs to me, such as "you God is a lie" and "how are you stupid beaver!". This made me even more angry! So I then cut his head of with sword, **And thus Grover was killed for the 178th time **for I was a master of sword fighting, for Chiron of Christ **Does everyone have the same surname now? **had taught me how use a sword. And the over camp members realised that they were follower false goofs so they said that I had to baptize them. So a baptized ten of them, and got those ten to baptize the other. **Go fff…. orth, and multiply!** I did the same thing by making those ten into prayer warriors, and those ten turned everyone in prayer warriors. And so I had an army of Prayer Warriors. I sent a message to Jerry that I had converted the camp, and told him to come to the camp to decide our next move, with was to take on the false gods themselves! **Ambitious.**

I am glad they hav all become cHristian. She all people can get eternal lives if they truly beliced. Anem and anem!

**Forget it. It's too late at night to deal with that statement, and I have a cold.**


	15. Chapter 15

***panting* Three… quarters… done… this… story**

How dare they delete my story? **How dare they not delete it sooner? **What was I doing wrong? **Oh, nothing really… just encouraging racial discrimination, insulting the intelligence of your your readers, making blaringly obvious mistakes… **What about freedom of speech? **I could ask you the same question. **Don't I have a right to state what I believe in! I am only warning you of the dangerous of sinning. **So what you're saying is, if we sin, Tom and Jerry will come with big axes and kill us where we stand? **According to the Bible, sin is evil and should be punished. And with America allowing these sinners to continue, God will punish them as well, for allow sinners to continue sinning is a sin. America will burn in hell the way we are going at the moment. Submit of the ways of our lord Jesus Christ, God`s only begotten son, and follow his holy laws, that is the Ten Commandment, **to remind you, you broke** **4 out of ten commandments, **and we will all go to heaven. **Except you. **At the moment, a lot of you will burn in hell simply because you turn a blind eye to the problem that is with America, and that is Atheists! **Probably because they aren't a problem. **They have poisoned young children`s minds with liberal propaganda, with their antichrist Obama. We must stop this now! Bring America back to its God-fearing ways. **America has no religion. It's against the Constitution.** Let all true American men pray loudly for God's forgiveness, for we are not worthy of it. **Then why even bother? **But God is a just God and he will save us if we stop all this sinning! I like to say thank you to Noah **I don't like this kid very much… may he rest in peace, in any case** for helping me write this chapter.

And a messenger came to Jerry and told him of the conversion of the camp to the ways of Christ. He was happy that all of them had been baptized and turned into prayer warriors. **I'm not. In fact, I think I will honour Yumazing's request and kill Percy of Christ to bring back Thalia. **He now had an army to defeat Satan and his false God. **God with a capital G? Ha! Who's buning in jel now? **Now I knew it was safe to go to the camp and met Percy of Christ again and examine the new followers, and work out the next move.

**May I suggest the next move? How about a mass suicide? Oh, I'm sorry, that will get you sent to the eternel flams of hel.**

I said to my followers, "Great news everyone, we are one more move towards turning this country back to a Christian Nation. **As stated above, America is not, and has never been, a Christian nation. **The camp that once worshiped false gods of the Greeks, have now converted to the ways of Christ and will help us in our cause. I will meet up with Percy of Christ and work out our next move. We will march soon on the temples of the false gods and destroy them all. **But I thought they didn't exist? **I promise you that we will be victorious. **Don't be so certain. I rigged it.** God is merciful and will punish all wrong doers. **How is that mercy? **I am glad to tell you that even though you might die tonight, you will die a martyr's death and will live in the eternal clouds **No clowns? Then what's there to look forward to? **of Heaven. Damn those that chooses not to fight, and does not support our troops overseas, for they are defending us from terrorist threats **If they're defending, isn't that a good thing? **that plan to kill us all and turn our country into an extremist state. And worst of all, the extremist liberal Obama, who is secretly a Muslim, is allowing this to happen, damn him to hell! Trump for 2012! Amen." And everyone cheered. **Review if you're reading this in 2012. Or 2011. Or 2013. Doesn't really matter. Just review.**

So Jerry went to the camp, and out came Percy. And he said, "I am said for my mentor, a great Christian man **Christian for a full 10 minutes! What a feat! **has died to night. We berried **I never liked Very Berry ice cream very much… I don't know why **him in the Christian manner, which is arms crossed, body up, **Just like the pharaohs… **so that he can leave his coffin at the last judgement and be proud of his martyr-hood. I have hung the person that killed him, **But I the entire camp had a hand in killing him… did they convert corpses? Ew. **for murderer must be punished. The death venality is lust!

**Venality- the condition or quality of being venal; openness to bribery or corruption**.

"But you have come here not just for Chiron`s death, but for the army I have prepared for you. Fine Christian men **and women **and they will aid you in your mission to destroy the evil gods that once enslaved me. I have a man named Luke **I was wondering when Luke would appear… but Tommy-boy doesn't seem to realize Lukey-boy was a bit pro-evil **who will help you in your ways, for he is the greatest fighter we have. He will lead the great battle that will happen tonight."

And I said, "I am glad of your victory. But time is not to be wasted, so let us march to night, for we need to rid those sinners from our Christian Nation. **Not. A. Christian. Nation. **Tell you men to arm yourselves, and tell the women to support them with food and aid, **Clarisse will not be happy. Tom and Jerry need to watch out for flying electric spears **for the men will need it. Bless us in the name of our lord Jesus Christ! Amen and amen and amen.

My age is seventeen, not ten you uninformed idiots. **And we were supposed to magically know that, how?** And my brother is thirteen, not fifteen. I have no idea where you get your information from, but it is all wrong and it is all full of liberal lies! **The government lied to us about your ages? What was that supposed to achieve? **And my brother is going to be posting his Prayer Warrior sorry up tomorrow! **What's his username? I'm going to commentate on that too. **And damn those liberal atheistic scrum that want to take our right to arm away. **I've always thought the American government was too free with their weapons rights to civilians. Giving everyone a gun is just begging for more crime. **We want our bullets back, and we want to be able to protect ourselves from a liberal extremist **You really shouldn't talk about extremism, Tommy-boy **government that wants to enslave us into the atheistic way! God bless our conservative ways and the army! Amen.

**I think I just understood fully for the first time why America has so many problems.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I take back what I said about Noah. I read his profile, and he seems much nicer than Tommy-boy here.**

How dare you accuse me of being a troll? **U mad? **I am not a troll. I am being very serious about this issue. **Maybe, but you're proving yourself a laughingstock.** I am a true Christian **Sure. My dog is more Christian than you- he accepts everyone without prejudice, he doesn't use the lord's name in vain, and he doesn't steal… anymore **and will not lie, at all. How can you call yourselves Christians when you don't recognise a fellow Christian? **How can you call yourself a Christian when all you do is preach hate? It's one of the world's greatest mysteries. **And I know that you none of the you have really read the Bible. **How? Tell us, oh wise and mature one! **Have you even read the books that Moses has written? **It's called Exodus, and Moses didn't write it himself. **You calm to be Christians **I never "calmed" to be anything **but never follow the ten commitments. **Well, you're not exactly the best role model, Tommy-boy** This is not laughing issue, this is very serous, you must cede this very impairment issue. **To anyone out there, I beg you for an explanation **Truly worship our lord Jesus Christ, savours of all, and do good wok, such as not being gay, **So assuming you were actually homosexual, lying to yourself is a virtue? Alright-y. **and not stealing, and not lying, **What about the things you CAN do, like donating to legitimate charities or giving up your seat to pregnant women on the bus or subway? **or even murdering people who people shouldn't burger. **I'm a vegetarian.**

"WE **YOU? **are one step ahead of the enemy now. They do not know that there camp **there yonder summer camp** has turned against them, ad the camp is now willing to help us destroy these evil satanic Temples. This will truly cripple Stan **Winston, the film director?**. I will go an destroy all the temples of the **VIRGIN **whore god**DESS** Atomist and and Venus, and Percy of Christ will destroys of Zeus and Neptune, and Luke of Christ will destroy the temples of Mars and Ares, for they are the most dangerous gods of them all. **I'm impressed- he actually matched the Greek gods to their correct Roman equivalent two out of three times. Problem is, there are two separate temples for the Greek and Roman. **We need to find these Gods and slay them, for this is the punishment they needed for they have sinned for too long **Indeed… since the beginning of the world, and **_**long**_** before the Ten Commandments were written **and rejected our lord Jesuit Christ, the only forgotten **How could we forget, with you constantly jamming your beliefs down our throats? **don of the one tire God, **And along came the Michelin man…** and our lord and savours!" and everyone cheered to my speech. Percy of Christ, and Luke of Christ congratulated me for a very insuring peach. **I prefer apricots to peaches, personally. What about you?**

And so my army went to the temple of Artemis where her virgin whores **VIRGIN whores? Impressive **were doing very wrong things **Just say sex. This is M-rated, after all **to a group of wed-locked men. We were very angry at this, **Are you their wives? **so that we killed all the men, **Yep, definitely their wives **and forced the whores to burry **They covered them with burs? **them, and also to dig their own graves. **I'm a bit obsessed with that figure of speech.** And we then stoned them to death and throw there bodies in to the grave. But we left the graces opens so that wild animals would eat there bodies. **That, ladies and occasional gentlemen, is good writing- spend one sentence introducing everyone in-detail, then use the rest of the paragraph to describe their tortures and deaths. **

And in the deepest chamber I discovered Artemis **He spelled her name right twice in a row. I'm impressed. **who was calculating the money she had mad off her whores. **You know, Tommy-boy, if one of Artemis' followers "did very wrong things", she would just be kicked out. I find it very difficult to imagine Artemis sitting under a bare bulb counting bills like some mafia boss** I went up to her and stabbed her in her eyes, and she screamed. "How dare you try and kill me. I will send rocks down to kill you." **Can I help?**

I laughed. "You are no god. You have no power at all. Bow now to go, or I will sent you to the gates of hell."

"No, I will defeat you," **Blind? **she spat. Because of she said that I slit her slits **You… slit her slits? Since when is Artemis suicidal? **and her lifeless body **Does "immortal" mean anything to you? Does "My Immortal" mean anything to you? **laid there. We put her head on a stake to show the followers of Artemis that she was a flake god, and that she was now burning in hell!

I went to the temple of Venus, who was kissing another women. **Wow, Venus, I wasn't aware you were a lesbian. **I decided thaw that she had sinned too much **By being same-sex oriented? How is that too much? Actually, scratch that- how is that a sin? **and that I was not going to give her a chance at all to repent. So I cut her head of and put it on a stake. And then all her followers converted to the way of our lord Jesus Christ, **After seeing their deity killed, they just converted without a fight? Oh, what am I thinking… everything's possible in LaLaland… **and they were sent back to the camp, to be baptized. We burnt the temple down for it was to poisoned by sinfulness that it was too late to be concerted into a church.

Everyone should read my brother`s story The Brayer Warriors: A Believer`s Journal. It is very good, and very Christiane.

**Oh, believe me, I will.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy New Year, everyone. I appreciate all your support- I'm having a lot of trouble getting through this.**

If you don like this storey sop revoking it! **If you want us to stop "revoking" it, why don't you take it down? It's the only way the angry pitchfork-holding crowd out here will stop. **This is for Christens to read not for you stannic scrum! **Believe me, the Christians are angrier at you than anyone. **And Noah you also sop telling me wart to do! **Thomas, I beseech you, please listen to your brother! **Tis **the season to be jolly?** is my storey not yours. If kept telling me to sop wiring this stasis then I will have too disown you! **Disown him? Are you his brother or his father? **Are you wit me or agonist me. **Take a hint. I think he's "agonist" you. **All you people that clam to be Christians are lying! You burn in hell for your sins! **I'll see you there, Tommy-boy.**

**Noah, if you're reading this from heaven or the afterlife or wherever you are, I'm sorry and am very proud of you. Have an imaginary cigar.**

I Percy of Christ went with my army of Rod-fearing **Rod-fearing? Marik Ishtar?** Christian shoulders **I'm just imagining a crowd of floating scapulas… **to attack the temples of **Mary-**Sues and Poisons. And I talked to my army, **Oh, God, not another speech **"We are near to those fools hoe would murder us in our slap. **Doesn't seem very foolish to me. At this point, I'd slaughter you in a heartbeat, especially if you tried to slap me. **These evil people will do any trickery to make us die, and they will be very dangerous. Do not believer a spinel **You mean spinal? My, this is quite the human anatomy lesson chapter!** thing to come out of their digesting moths**, salivary glands, esophagus, stomach, liver, gall bladder, pancreas, and small and large intestines**. They will deserve you, so if they do so, don't think wise to kill them, for there are dangerous and they worship Stan **Efferding, world's strongest bodybuilder? **and accept the theory of Evolution which is a false theory, **I sense Darwin rising out of his grave with a big knife **as man does not come from a monkey, but God, and God along. And God gave his onyx **I like onyx. It's shiny.** begotten son our lord Jessie **I wish that I had Jesse's girl… **Christ so that he could forgive us and send us to the eternal clones of Heaven, **copies of Heaven?** the gamest thing to ever exist **What? **where we can talk to Jesus Chris and his father and our father God the almighty, the protector of all that is holly **Deck the halls with boughs of holly… **and worships the one true God and his eternal son, our lord Jesus Christ, for died on the cross for our sin, which is the best thing to ever happen to us because if this neither happens then we would be burning in the eternal flams of bell, and God would refuse to forgive our sin, which came from the sinful Eve, the first women. And so we will march now and destroy all the is unduly! Go force! Amen."

**At this point someone ran into the room to make me stop banging my head against the wall.**

And my army said** in unison?**, "We will follower your to were ever you will make us goo. We will kill all nonbeliebers **I know you love me, I know you care… **if you tell us do so for they are unholy and only reserves a painful and painful death. **Painful AND painful? Wow. **God is Grete, **I wasn't aware God was a woman **and so is his eternal begotten son our lord and slavery Justus Christ."

So we went into the temple of Zeus, and in the mina gall **The owner of Subway? **there was a man that was raping a incessant girl, who was screaming. We dragged the man by his hare to the center of the Rome **So your held his rabbit for the whole plane ride to Rome? **AND we stoned him to death. **So old-fashioned… why didn't you shoot him and be done with it?** We saved the girl because she was screaming, and that means that she wasn't enjoying it. **Clearly you're a virgin.** If she wasn't screaming then it meant that she was enjoying it and that it was adultery, **Who exactly was married in this whole scenario? **and she would have been stoned as well. Read Deuteronomy chapter twenty-too for proof.

And we whet into the main chamber and I came on front of my father Zeus. "I disown you, you are not my father, **Correct. Poseidon is your father, not Zeus. **and God **of the sea **is my father!" I yelled, because if I didn't say that and then kill him, then I would be worthy of death. **How? What? Why? **Now that he wasn't my father, **he was NEVER your father **I could kill him. So I stabbed him in the heart, and he died. I dragged the boy **Boy? I think I hear thunder. **out so that all his followers could see the he wasn't a god. And all his followers become Christians. **HOW?**

We then went to the temple of Poseidon and slayed him, and killed all his followers. The temple of Zeus was turned into a church and Poseidon`s temple was burnt down. **Shouldn't it be the other way around?**

You Thorold Camping is a liver, you will burn in hell for your sinning and lying! The world has not ended!

**Yet another sentence that I am struggling to understand.**


	18. Chapter 18

I, Luke of Christ, the nocturnal **Luke stays up all night long? That seems in-character ;) **savior and lord, **blasphemy **commands an amy **Who's Amy? **to defeat the evil gods Mars and Ares, who are too efferent **Conveying or conducting away from an organ or part? That's what efferent means** gods so sop teaching me abound **Spelling mistakes abound! **thing I now lots about. I was once a Satanist **Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe Satanists are experts on Greek gods by definition **that sortied fusel gods, but now I turn and am against there **Rex and **weevil ways, for al they do enlace apple! **Enlace apple? Are you trying to describe a pie? **And now I free all people so tat they can know the ture way.

**Is Luke responding to the reviews now? Oh, well. Better anyone than Tommy-boy.**

And so talked to my followers, who were reedy for a goffering speech. **"Goffering"? Is that a speech that turns everyone into Tara Gilesbie? **And is aid "Behold the gravest thing to ever happen to world, and Tata is the defeat of the evil gods, and the gory of the one true almighty God and all his grittiness! **Grave****st? Tata? Gory? This is indeed a goffering speech. **We where all sinners, but now we are not **Just like that? **for we have asserted Jesus Christ as a personal salary **You need a job **and lore, and now we will got the eternal parasite of Heaven! **Wonderful, the clowns are back. **So now match to feet **May I assume that everyone is wearing matching socks and sandals? **the evil gods of the geeks **Gods of the Geeks? Are you talking about superheroes or Bill Gates? ** for these are too last false gosh **Last? **_**Last?**_** What about Hermes? Dionysus? Hades? Hera? Hermia? Hephaestus? Their respective Roman equivalents? **to be edited!" **Speaking of editing, who was your beta for this?** And environ chaired, and was pout of tithe all!

**Okay, I think I've figured out the last sentence- _And a circle was formed around a chair, and so the chair was pouting as he paid one tenth of its agricultural produce to all the taxmen. _**

**That's what I figured out from the dictionary definitions. My, this commentary is really putting my vocabulary to the test!**

And so we went to the temple of Mars and we had a massage battlewith their shoulders **A shoulder massage battle, huh? May I join?** who were satanic scrums **Ah, a rugby fan, I see? **hoe deserves to deice. **If they're removing ice, can they come shovel my driveway? **And once the battle was over, we berried our dead in true Christian method, **So the Christian method is that you say "berry them" instead of "burry them"? **bit all the satanic scum who we killed them all we let rot, **Yes, because the "Christian" shoulders **_**won't**_** rot in their graves. ** for they were not going to Graven so there wasn't not point in birdying them. **There really is no point turning them into badminton cocks post-mortem, that's true.** And we looed everywhere **that's disgusting** but could not find Mars, for it turned out that he gone to the temple of Ares. **Why, exactly?**

So we went to the temple of Ares and have another message battle **No more massages? Drat.** and because God cared for us that he made us super throng!** Pa pa-da dum!** And so no of us died,** Damn it!** but we killed all the nonbeliebers! And we did the same thigs as we did to the folly woes of Mars. **You killed Mars' woes? Isn't that doing him a favour?**

And we went inroad the main chamfer **According to Word Dynamo, "chamfer" is one of 's favourite words, along with "yaff". **and hound Mars and Ares talking. And one them **You can't tell them apart? **said "Even if the kill us at least there is Hades to kill them all mercilessly **With me right next to him. You can count on that.** and resonate us so that we can convince the world that we are actually reel gods." **What good will that do if you're already dead?**

Mars said "I agree, we will be bigger than Jesus!" and he alighted a creel laugh. **Come again? ** This mad me made that I had a massage battle with them. And I cut both of their heads off. **You can't start a sentence with "and". **And all the followers of Mars and Ares converted. **Oops, he did it again! **But I was distressed and had to give a massage **You're just giving massages to everyone, as long as they're not me, huh? Jackass…** to Jerry and Percy Jackson, a butt Hades. **Hehe… he said butt.**

And then I went and married Rachel for I loved her very much and though she would make a god house wife. And then we went to our rooms.

**Okay… random ending.**

**Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.**


	19. Chapter 19

I have not got a new proof-reader **If you have not got a proof-reader, why are you telling us? **and her name is Ebony **Ebony? **_**Ebony?**_** Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way? **Brown my cousin **The ultimate Mary-Sue is your cousin? **so there shouldn't be any errors, are you happy now? **As a matter of fact, I'm not. Your spelling errors were the only thing that kept me from spiralling into the depths of uncreativity. **And ignore my coward of a brother, **Oh, you have another brother other than Noah? You couldn't possibly be referring to Noah as a coward… he's a good kid. **he runs away like that, but he will return to the one true God! He is misguided and needs to be taught the true way of Christ and how you should take it like a man. **He's just thirteen. I have a keychain that's older than him. **Jesus didn't run away from the cross but embraced it instead. You will return and you will be begging for forgiveness!

**Or Noah could just come hang with us. We have cookies.**

I will be writing one more chapter to this great story, **Only one more? Oh, God, FINALLY!** so I can focus on my other story The Battle with the Witches. **Stay tuned and Author Alert me- I'll be commentating this one too. **This story has told its message **Ya think?** and now it is time to move on. I hope you enjoyed this beautiful story. **Judging by the reviews, nobody did.** I am sad that it is coming to an end. **I am sad that you wrote a sequel. **The next chapter will tie up any lose ends, **Oh, you'd need a whole fifty chapters to do that, Tommy-boy. Actually, forget what I just said. Don't write anymore. **and I will not disappoint you. **Too late- I'm already a vampire.** May the glory of the one true God bless this great story, and may it last the test of time!

And behold Luke came before Jerry and Percy Jackson, **What happened to Percy of Christ? Did he die? Oh, please tell me he died! **as they celebrate the defeats of the evil gods of the Greeks. They and their army were singing songs praising the glory of the one true God and his eternal begotten **What does begotten even **_**mean?**_son Jesus Christ. Luke didn't want to distress them so he let them finish their song. Once they were finished, Luke told them, "Glory is upon God, the false gods Mars and Ares have been slayed, and all their followers have been baptized and are now followers of Christ. But despite our victory, I am distressed, for there is another threat. One **try one-hundred-and-three, without all the river and lake spirits **false god remains, and his name is Hades, the protector of **THE UNDERWORLD **Hell! He is Satan`s most elite servant and the only way to defeat him is to travel into the depths of hell itself."

Everyone screamed, not wanting to go to hell, **and you call Noah a coward? **but Jerry and Percy Jackson stepped up, "We will go by ourselves on behalf of all of you, if you do not dare to follow. We will honor God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, even if it remaining in the depths of hell! God is great and will honor us anyway. He is grateful in every way. And it will be an honor to serve such a great God. I pray to our lord and savior Jesus Christ that he will protect our every move! Amen and amen."

**It might be better to pray to Saint Jude, patron of hopeless causes. Just some friendly advice. **

And everyone cheered for we were very brave **and they were all a bunch of spineless posterior-kissers**. But we worked to the hours of the night finding the best way into hell, and after long laboring it was decided that we would say "Hail Satan" and have one of our shoulders kill us. And so this is what they did.

**Or, instead of dying, you could have just used the path Percy and Nico took to get to the Underworld in The Last Olympian. Luke knows where it is, doesn't he? **

And in the next chapter I will talk about Percy Jackson and Jerry`s adventures in hell, **please don't **and how they managed to kill Hades! Amen and amen!

**It's my birthday on January 7th. Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

Because Robert Siegfried asked me to do so, this will be the last chapter. **Thank you, Mr. Siegfried! **I will continue my other Prayer Warrior story The Battle with the Witches, but it will not be as forceful as this one (even though I do not see what is wrong with this). **I do, and my opinion matters more than yours, since people actually take me seriously. **I will also like to thank Ebony Brown for proof-reading this story.

**Ebony and Thomas Brown, I'll see you in hell. Noah Brown, when my Christian friends pass on in (hopefully) a few decades, I'll ask them to send you a fruit basket. You aren't allergic to anything, are you? **

Behold we were in deeps of the evil Hell! **Behold, I sent you there! **It was really hot, and it made us sweat. **TMI, Tommy-boy. **In the heat we walked for what it seemed like many hours, but we knew it was only a few minutes according to Jerry`s watch. We keep turning to see all the sinners chained up, it made us happy **What in the world happened to empathy?** that these evil beings are being punished. Percy was glad that he had turned away from Satan`s path, and turned to God, so that he wouldn't be punished like this at the final Judgement where the heavens open up and all the Christians go up to heaven and enjoy eternity with our lord and savior Jesus Christ. **"People don't go to Heaven when they die, they're taken to a special room and burned"~ Sherlock Holmes, Season 2 Episode 1 of BBC Sherlock (My friend wanted me to include that, for some reason) **We soon came to a room, which was locked. So we prayed for an hour **What a waste of time. Just pick the lock. **that God will make the door uncork itself **What is it, a door or a bottle of champagne?** and open and let us enter. And God answered our wishes and the door unlocked itself and we entered. And side was Hades himself. **Hi, dad! **He looked even scarier than all the other false gods of the Greeks. He had burning red skin and **Thomas **Brown satanic horns that were so long that they went around in circles many times. He bereaved out smoke from his ungodly noises, **Do I want to know?** and his hands were burning with disgusting black flames. The sight was disturbing, **I know, right? Burning people… yucky. **but we knew that it was not as strong as he made himself out to be, and that God and his eternal only begotten holy son Jesus Christ of Narrative, **Ebony doesn't seem to be doing a very good job **our lord and savior would give us great strength and courage to defeat this evil satanic enemy that should before us.

And we stood up and said, "You evil rain **It's raining men! Hallelujah, it's raining men! **of terror is about to end! For too long have you be sending death to all the Christians in painful ways. You have been serving Satan and that is a sin, and it is too be punished. I hope you burn in the eternal flames of hells **Open your eyes, Tommy-boy. Your portrayal of him already is. **because you deserve it, you evil sinner, the most devilish of them all! Because of you sins, God refuses to forgive you, which gives us no choice but to kill you. Behold your eternal fate, the eternal flames of hell! Amen!"

Hades laughed and said with an evil deep voice, "Fools of want to play fool`s game. You will never be able to defeat me. No one can beat me, not even God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ. They all fear me, and there is no way even a Christian can defeat me. No sword can stab me, because any stabs to me is creates no harm at all! And I am a master in sword fighting, greater than anything. I am the greatest of all the false gods of the Greek. There is no way on earth that you can beat me!"

**Hades, Hades, he's our man! If he can't do it, no-one can!**

And we said, "We are in hell, not on earth, **Clever **and we have a weapon greater than a sword." And so we dropped down and we prayed dearly to God that he can punish Hades. **Why didn't you do that to everyone? It would have saved a lot of time and effort **And Hades dropped to the ground and then blew up, caused by our prayer. "This is one lesson you should learn, never take on a Prayer Warrior! We will win all the time, for God is on our side!"

**Too do da-do ta-tum, too doo, Can't touch this! **

And so we went back to the camp knowing that we had earned a place in heaven. And so the entire camp partied in a Christian Manner know that we can worship God safely, and knowing that America was a Christian nation again. **CONSTITUTION! **And so we prayed and sang songs about God all night. And Percy then got married to Clarisse for they loved each other very much. **I thought Clarisse died already? **And Satan ran back to England. **Where in the world is all this taking place?**

THE END

**OH, GOD, FINALLY!**

Amen and amen

**And that's the end of this rubbish. Join me for the next fic, Battle With The Witches!**

**Special thanks to .153, Happygirl122, Seriously, Me The Awesome, ColletteJackson, Atheist, izzy, Rosewolf Cahill, CFaDr105, and especially Yumazing.**


End file.
